1. Field of the Invention. The field of the invention relates to color stripping gauges for the eventual printing of up to four colors including black on a finished product, usually on a four color offset lithograph printing press.
2. Description of the Prior Art. Screen angle gauges have been used for color stripping and multi-color printing and a number of different types of gauges are known. One such gauge is shown in the present application at FIG. 13. However, all of the prior art gauges which have been used to the best of our knowledge have definite deficiencies and disadvantages which are overcome by the gauges of the present invention.